Principality of Philipi
The Principality of Philipi is the Luthorian colony state located on the northern half of the island of Tropica, the southern half being a Zardic colony. The Principality was expanded when it absorbed the Zardic colony in the Southern Hemisphere War. In 3532, the Realms of Luthori turned the island of Tropica into a Republic. The Government of the Principality of Philipi The Viceroy Info on the Viceroy The Viceroy of the Principality of Philipi, was the acting HoS of the Principality of Philipi. He/she was appointed by the Emperor, and was the chief representative of the Emperor in the Principality of Philipi. His Jobs include: * Commander in Chief of the Colonial Imperial Forces stationed there. * Upholding the laws that are passed by the Emperor that pertain to the entire (Terran/Luthori) Empire. * Signing or vetoing local laws, proposed by the Philipe Council of the Principality of Philipi. * Acting as HoS for the Principality and is charged with maintaining order in it. President The President is democratically elected by the Republic of Tropica and has the same duties and responsibilities as the previous Viceroy post. The President position was officially created in 3543, but leaders of Tropica were retroactively listed as Presidents. All Presidents must be loyal to the Republic of the Realms of Luthori to take their position. A party not loyal to the Republic regardless of plurality cannot be elected Tropica's President. President Lance Morewood: 3540-3547 Progressive Party President Eric Hendricks: 3547- Luthori Independence Party Congress The Congress is democratically elected by the Republic of Tropica and is the charged with creating laws. Politics The politics of Tropica upon the formation of the Realms of Luthori were favorable towards the Republic. The Progressive Party and other Republican parties dominated the election of 3537 with 82% of the vote. In 3540, the Royalist Luthori Tory Party began winning more seats gaining a plurality in 3540, but were still a minority to the Republican coalition. Despite winning this plurality, the Luthori Tory Party is prohibited from electing the Tropica President under Luthori law. Geography & Environment The climate in Philipi is more moderate than that in the southern part of the island, although it is still a tropical region. The Philipian environment is divided between fertile plains the west and what was lush rain forests in the east. However, massive logging have severely reduced the tropical forest and the development of the eastern region has begun. Economy By Imperial decree, taxes are extremely low, especially on the higher classes. This is meant to attract industry and develop the colony into a dense, highly populated state. The western part of the country has many agricultural plantations whilst the eastern part contains factory farms and industrial factories. There is a considerable GDP per capita inequality between Luthori colonists and the natives, which has caused tension between populations. Luthori colonists generally have an income of 10-100 times that of the Natives. Military Philipi, like all of the Empire's other colonies, had its own military under the command of the viceroy. It had been trained by Luthori officers and was considered a small but efficient force. Several large military bases exist on the island, and it often hosts military exercises. Upon the unification of the island after the Southern Hemisphere War, the Tropica military started creating bases in the southern half. Demographics Tropica is 90% native and are often called "Black" by Luthorians due to their darker skin color. The Luthorian colonists make up the remaining 10%. The vast majority of Luthorians live in the urban cities. Intermarriage does occur, but rarely in Tropica. Mixed raced individuals often call themselves Truthorians, but this is not a recognized term used by the government. The Church of Luthori successfully converted many of the natives, but tribal religions do exist. The official state religion of Tropica is Hosianism. Category:Colonies